Sonic:KDC
by CAM-Dina
Summary: Sonic and his friends to have a party,but then there were judges...


sonic kareoke dance party

sponsered by:bag head (me:hey that's me!)

(chapter1:introduction)

ruth:(runs on stage wa'll yelling "GRAAAAPES!!!!!!)ok here's the first Sonic Kareoke Party , there will be 14 constents only 4 will win...Oh and we will have three special guest.

person in the adience:where's the free food?!

ruth:Wait a second! when it starts I'll put the food out!

that person:...Okay!

ruth:Okay then...lets welcome our contestent...first up is ...Sonic the hedgehog!

Sonic:(walks out from back stage on to the stage) Hey there.(waves to the adience)

adience:(cheers and wistles)

ruth:Next up is Tails Miles Prower!

Tails:(fly up from back stage) HI! (waves to adience)

adience:(claps and cheers.)

ruth:Amy rose!

Amy:(walks out from back stage) Hey every one Y! (waves and blows kisses to adience and turns around) Oh mah gawd!!! SONIKKUY

adience:(cheers claps and wistles)

Sonic: uh-oh (gets ready to run off but amy glomps him and both fall down and Amy gives him a big kiss on the cheek) UUUHHHH...Nice to see you to Amy.

ruth:(thinking:Hahahahaha , I knew it would be a good idea to invite amy and it sure is funny.)(draws a smirk on the bag and looks at sonic)

Sonic:(turns to me and starts moving his lips like he's saying "I hate you.")

ruth:(wipes off smirk and turns to adience) Okay next is... six years old Cream the rabbit!!

Cream:(walks out from back stage)Hiya every one!!! (waves to adience)

adience:AWWW CUUUUTTE!!!(claps and cheers)

ruth: Next is...Blaze the cat...ALL HAILE BLAZE-HIME!!!...

Blaze: (walks out from back stage and bows) Hello to you all.

adience:(gets on the ground and bows to Blaze wa'll chanting "ALL HAIL BLAZE, ALL HAIL BLAZE")

ruth:Okay, okay that's enough, next is...Knuckles the echidna.

KTE:(walks out from back stage) Yo,Yo, Yo whats up all.

adience:(cheers and whistles)

ruth :Next is...Shadow the Ultimate life form!!!!

Shadow:(glides out from back stage and turns to the adience and says blankly and calm ...)Hey...(goes to stand with the others)

adience:(some of them clap and some whistle and heck some even went crazy)

(some rabid fan-girls broke through security and go on stange and went hesterical)

ruth:Hey ... SECURITY!!!

(Two monsters that I made known as Mimi and Mani came on stage and dragge the RFGs off stage.)

(akward silents)

that person from before:THE FREE FOOOOOD!!!!????

ruth:SHUT THE #$ UP AND WAIT!!!!!

that prson:o.o

ruth:wellll...that wassss...unusual...Sooo...Any way next is... Rouge the bat!!!!

Rouge:(flys out from back stage ) hayY (blows a kiss to the adience)

all male adiences:(whisteles cheers and wooos)

all female adiences:(claps and cheers)

ruth:Next up is E-123 Oooommeeeeggga!!!

Omega:(rolls on stage)Let me here a "wuff wuff"

adience:WUFF WUFF WUFF WUFF!!

ruth:next is... Julie-su!!!!!

Julie-Su:(walks on to the stage and waves to the adience) Hey, it's nice to be here!

adience: (claps cheers and whisles)

ruth:next is...Silver the hedgehog!!!!

silver:(flaots on to stage) Uh...Hi (waves to the adience nervously)

adience:(claps cheers and whistles)

ruth:Next is (gasp) Mina the mongoose.

Mina:(runs on stage waving to the adience and bows)Hey everyone!

adience:(claps and cheers)

ruth:Okay next is...ash-

everyone:(CLAPS AND CHEERS)

Ash:(walks on to the stage) hey.

ruth:(says very blankly)And Dr. Egg-man.

eggman:(walks out on to the stage)

adience:BOOOOO!!!!

ruth:Okay last but not least...Our special guest...give it up forrrr...

(dramatic paus)

ruth: Lara-su,Edward,Flash,and Ruby!!!!

(a red carpet roll from in the entance)

(a red and pink female echida,a male what apears to be a bright purple and white cat, a purple male hedgehog,and a female what apears to be black and red bat come in from the entance)

every-body:(gasp)WWWWHHHHHHOOOOO!!???!!!?????

ruth:Do I have to repeat myself...LARA-SU,EDWARD,FLASH,AND RUBY!!!!...

Lara-su,Edward,Flash,Ruby:(walk over to me and whisper to me about something)

ruth:Ooh yeah...there ...not from around here... soooo...bla blah blaa...but any ways they're gonna be the judges sooo...you better be nice to them.!

everybody:o.o...- Okay!!!

adiance(:cheers and claps)

Lara-su,Edward,Flash,Ruby:(goes sits in four special seats just for them)

ruth:Okay now tht we're done with the intoductions...we'll just take a short break so every one can talk and stuff...And so I can put out the food for the adience BEFORE SOMEONE OPENS THERE MOUTH AGAIN!!!

That person:-


End file.
